


我爱你

by Coffeeqiqi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeqiqi/pseuds/Coffeeqiqi
Summary: 伪现实HE，甜，一发完古老的情人节的单身&的小脑洞总觉得六个我爱你以后差一个好的回应，但是感觉自己也没写出来……





	我爱你

一个月了。

自从六个我爱你的演唱会散场以后李赫宰只抓到了李东海的一串汽车尾气以后，李赫宰就知道，完蛋了。 

这一个月以来，李东海就像忘记了自己喜欢李赫宰这个事实一样，真的以“同事关系”认真相处，规矩的不得了。不到处饿虎扑猴了，李盒团欺营业的时候也不护短了，半夜也不拽着某人吃夜宵看电影了。平时工作结束以后，健健身，作作曲，和朋友聚聚会，除了走神儿的频率比以往高上两三倍以外，倒也过的挺充实。

不再李虎缠身的李赫宰一开始还因为害怕尴尬而装了几天鹌鹑，但是几天以后情绪过去，李赫宰实名慌张了。发过去的短信要么被无视要么只有几个字，家里除了自己就没有其他活物的痕迹，哥哥们一个个也都不帮自己哄海海，赫宰心里苦，赫宰讲了，但没人理。于是平时的高冷李总坐不住了，像高中刚恋爱的毛头小子一样，变身成了李东海的小跟班。

“东海～下一场还有一个小时才开始，喝咖啡吗我去买。”

“东海啊，新上了电影一起去看吧。”

“东海东海，艺声哥说今天鼠兔出了新品，我们去尝尝吗。”

“东海啊～”

但是除了沉默，李赫宰同学只得到了理由正当的拒绝。 半个月多以后，李赫宰同学消沉了。

“hiong啊～东海已经二十几天没怎么搭理我了。”醉猴抱着酒瓶子挂在朴正洙身上，对面的金希澈白眼已经翻上了天，金钟云揪着小手满脸写着你活该不想搭理你。

“谁让你当时絮絮叨叨说了那么半天就是不正面回答，这不活该么，呀，你小子，我看海海就不该理你，二十天一点也不多。”希澈瞪着眼睛bang的一声扔下酒杯。

“我那不是有点吓着了么……而且这怎么回答嘛，elf们都看着呢，我直接说了不就相当于承……啊呀哎啊！hiong！君子动口不动手。”李赫宰从头上拿下来金钟云扔过来的帽子口罩外套，委屈巴巴的闭上了嘴。

“哎一古，你们俩也别怪他了，他这半个多月是怎么过来的也都知道，还是想想现在两个人怎么和好比较重要嘛。”朴正洙一边把李赫宰从身上扒下来一边咬牙切齿的说出了后半句话。  
“……”哥哥们好凶，盒不开心。

三个哥哥拎着小醉猴从酒馆里出来的时候已经是两个小时以后的事情了……秉持着李赫宰欺负东海我不想理他态度的希澈一马当先的开路，后面剩下利特和大云一左一右的拽着嘟嘟囔囔的李小猴艰难前行。好不容易到了李赫宰家门口，结果这醉鬼又开始作妖了，说什么都不开门了，抱着手嚷嚷着要找李东海。别看喝醉了的李赫宰看着软软乎乎的，手劲还挺大，几个哥哥想用指纹开个锁愣是没掰出个手指头，密码就更问不出来了。

三个人站在门口有些沉默，在其他两个人还在犹豫的时候，金希澈直接掏出手机：“东海啊，那个什么，你来一下李赫宰这小子家，把门打开，快点过来，人醉的跟个疯子一样开不了门。不什么不，你快点过来，把他弄回来就挺不容易了啊！再弄走是要累死我们吗？快点！”

虽然李东海过来只需要几分钟，但是希大人依旧提前逃跑并拽走了金钟云，美名曰人少比较好脱身，海海一定会留下来照顾这小醉鬼。然后就撇下一脸无奈的利特和还在絮絮叨叨找东海的李赫宰，转身潇洒走人。

李东海确实来的挺快，趁着东海打开房门去开灯的间隙，朴正洙以迅雷不及掩耳之势把李赫宰扔在沙发上一转身就跑，边跑还不忘交代说“哥今天有点累了就辛苦你照顾赫宰了昂”之后一把关上了防盗门。

“……”东海无语，东海不讲。

认命的把人从沙发上拽起来，歪歪斜斜的向卧室走去，李东海没发现刚刚还一直聒噪的李小猴这会突然沉默了，垂下去的眼皮下眼神却布灵布灵的宣布着主人的好心情。随便把人往床上一扔，李东海正准备去找毛巾给这个浑身酒气的人擦一擦，谁知道本该醉的不省人事的某只猴子突然发力，李东海就直接半趴在了李赫宰身上。

“东海啊～”“……你喝醉了，好好呆着。”说罢就要起身，然而身下的人并没有给他这个机会，一翻身就把俩人的位置换了个个。李东海本就心里委屈，挣扎了几下没有挣脱，就干脆躺在床上，目光直直的瞪着李赫宰，看他能说出什么来。卧室没有开灯，光从客厅通过卧室门口照进来，屋里很黑，但是李东海还是能感受到李赫宰目光里的火热。“东海啊……对不起。”听到这声对不起，李东海冷哼了一声，现在知道对不起了。没有给他说话的机会，李赫宰继续说道：“实在是太突然了，你也知道我，慌张的时候就爱乱说话，一不小心就伤了我们东海的心。”李赫宰将李东海侧过去的头扳回来，身子又往下压了压，迫使李东海和自己对视：“东海啊，我现在回答你，好吗。”

“李东海啊，是李赫宰的小秘密啊，藏在心里不敢拿出来。”

“赫宰想要每天醒来都有东海在身边啊。”

“赫宰一直爱东海呢，东海是赫宰最爱的人啊。”

“赫宰想要牵着东海的手，从首尔一直走遍全世界啊。”

“东海啊，现在好安静，你听见了吗，我爱你啊我爱你啊。”

“东海啊，我们一直在一起好吗。”

然而并没有等到李东海回答，李赫宰就一口啃上了身下人的唇齿，暧昧的气氛一下四散开来，本身气势十足的李东海早已因为这一通告白乱了方寸失去防守，李赫宰带着酒气的吻霸道的夺走了李东海最后一点意志力，精神像扯成了一根细而长的丝线，跟着李赫宰这一记深吻里上下起伏。

李赫宰把人死死的压在床上，作祟的双手从腰线一路向上到胸前的红点。这一系列动作一气呵成，李东海瞬间打了一个激灵。“我们东海还是这么敏感。”李赫宰说着细细密密的吻上李东海的脖子，从脖子向下一点点舔咬着，手上动作却不停，扯开了李东海衬衣后直接将李东海的两只手举过头顶，扯下皮带捆了起来。“李赫宰，别……”本来是斥责的话，出口却因为情欲而变得软绵绵的，反而让李赫宰更加兴奋。飞快的脱掉自己的衣服，李赫宰抓住李东海的裤子用力一拽，随手扔在地上，顺着内裤边缘就摸了进去，抵着李东海的后穴慢慢试探。两个人纠缠在一起互相亲吻着，隔着一层薄薄的内裤两个人的性器亲密接触，激的两个人都倒吸了口冷气。一个月没有过亲密接触的两个人好像干柴烈火，格外敏感，像溺水的人终于找到空气一样大口呼吸着。李赫宰的理智终于在李东海低不可闻的一声呻吟下失控，扯下那最后一层布料，将腿卡进李东海两腿间将人彻底固定住，抬起李东海的一条腿，顺势往下一压，肿胀的巨大埋进李东海的身体。热场已久的负距离接触终于到来，空气中色情的味道达到顶峰，水声拍打声呻吟声混作一团……

据公司后辈说第二天李东海前辈请了病假，病因不详。


End file.
